dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe is a series of films all set in the same universe. Similar to what Marvel did with their Avengers franchise, there will be several movies made to build up to the Justice League movie to be released in 2016. Films Green Lantern These aren't my ideas, they actually made it. Here is a link where you can get info on it: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Lantern_%28film%29 Man of Steel A reboot of the Superman firlm series. Originally, this was suppose to have a different plot. But, it was changed to be more based off of Superman: the Animated Series. The film stars Henry Cavill as Superman. The main villain of the film will be Brainiac. It is set to be relased on June 14, 2013. Green Lantern 2: Rise of the Manhunters A sequel to the 2011 Green Lantern movie. The villains of the film will be the Manhunters, and the film has the original cast returning. It is set to be released on July 19, 2013. The Batman A reboot of the Batman film series. The film will star Michael Fassbender as Batman. The film will Star Hugo Strange and the Riddler as the villains. It is set to be released on June 13, 2014. Wonder Woman The first live action film based on Wonder Woman. The film will take the main plot from the animated film, but making differences in the plot, such as the addition of Cheetah. Wonder Woman will be played by Gina Carano. It is set to be released on August 1, 2014, to rival Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. The Flash The first film based on the Flash. The Flash in this movie will be Barry Allen. He will be played by Chris Pine. The villains of the movie will be Weather Wizard and Captain Cold. It is set to be released on December 26, 2014. The Man of Steel Returns A sequel to the Man of Steel. It will star Henry Cavill reprising his role as Superman. Bizarro, Parasite, and General Zod have been hinted at as the villains. It is set to be released on June 19, 2015. Aquaman The first film based on Aquaman. The film will star Alexander Skarsgard as Aquaman. The villain will be Black Manta. It is set to be released on July 24, 2015. Justice League The anticipated Justice League movie. The film will star Henry Cavill as Superman, Michael Fassbender as Batman, Gina Carano as Wonder Woman, Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern, Chris Pine as the Flash, Doug Jones as Martian Manhunter, and Justin Hartley as Aquaman. Originally, Alexander Skarsgard was set to reprise his role as Aquaman. But DC and Alexander were not able to reach an agreement, so he announced on his Facebook page that he would not reprise his role. Justin Hartley was casted only hours later. While it has not been confirmed, Brainiac, Darkseid, Starro, Chronos, and Vandal Savage have been highly rumored names. Zach Snyder has said that it will be someone "unexpected" Television Arrow The recently created TV Series Arrow. It has been confirmed that it is part of the DC Cinematic Universe. This does now eliminate the possibility of a Green Arrow film, though it is highly unlikely. Possible Films Some films have been hinted at, but not confirmed. These include: *The Question *Green Arrow *Captain Marvel *Huntress *Dr. Fate *Hawkman *Jonah Hex *Batman Beyond *Zatanna *Blue Beetle *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Captain Atom *Deadman *Suicide Squad There is also much talk about a Martian Manhunter movie which would serve as a prequel to Justice League. Doug Jones has said that he would love to do one, although DC is skeptical. Other Media In my DC Animated Universe, many aspects from the films are used in the show. Such as Flash: the Animated Series and Aquaman: the Animated Series. Disclaimer All characters are owned by DC Comics and their repected affiliates. All rights reserved. I made the cast but these properties aren't mine. Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. Do not edit this page without permission. If you want to change something, say it in the comments and I may add or change it. Category:Unfinished Category:Universes Category:DC Cinematic Universe